A day at the Amusement park
by dattebayo4321
Summary: Amu and Ikuto finally go on a date. But as they arrive there, Tadase arrives as one of the Easter people. What will happen?


**A/N:** Hey ppl! how ish you, on the planet of cookies? LOL, anyways, start the new story!

* * *

Summary:

Amu and Ikuto finally go on a date. But as they arrive there, Tadase arrives as one of the Easter people. What will happen?

* * *

It was a perfect Saturday morning. Amu Hinamori awoke from her slumber. She got up, and started to open the door, that is, until...

...

...

..

.

Cue it, damn it!

.

..

...

...

A PURPLE DINOSAUR CAME RUNNING OUT FROM HER CLOSET!

"Holy Crap! It's barney!" the girl screamed.

The "Barney" started to laugh, a familiar laugh. "Amu," It said.

"E-EH? IKUTO?" Amu screamed. It was a very good thing that her parents and her little sister weren't there. Ikuto took off the barney head, with his guardian character Yoru floating around him, going "Nyaa! Nyaa!".

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Ran asked.

"Ne, Amu-chan! why was Ikuto in your closet?" the artsy chara said, known to be Miki.

"Amu-chan, cereal desu?" Suu asked.

"Amu-chan, it's okay," Dia said.

She sat down on her bed ( in which somehow many people sit and sleep on) and froze.

...

Literally .

"Get ready."

"Why?" Amu said, looking at Ikuto.

"We are going soon."

"Where?"

"To the park."

"When?"

The kitty-cat sighed. "Get ready." he repeated.

"Okay...?"

And then...

..

.

there was silence.

"Will you give me some privacy?" Amu screamed.

Ikuto frowned, this wasn't going to AS perfect like he thought.

* * *

The two walked to the park, and then Amu wasn't next to Ikuto..."What the hell?"

"HELP!" a scream screamed...**(lol!)**

Ikuto rushed to see Amu being help captive by no other than the gay-est person on the planet...**(no offense tadase or homosexual ppl/fans)**

THE.

WORLD.

CHAMP.

TADASE.

Okay, this is what went through Ikuto's mind.

1. He was gonna kill Tadase with his own hands.

2. He was gonna kill Tadase with a sword.

3. He was gonna kill Tadase with claws.

4. He was gonna kill Tadase with a Car.

5. He was gonna kill Tadase with a rubber band.

6. He was gonna kill Tadase (aka pretty kiddy princessy king)-

What AND how he was about to do something was interrupted. Because of a phone ringing...

SuperStar by Toybox. **(don't own!)**

From Tadase's phone. God, his phone is really bad for him. Pink? WTF.

Oh, poor Ikuto, first nearly dying by his "Girlfriend" or Amu.

Then, her getting taken away with him NOT noticing.

After that, he sees Tadase...

AND NOW HE HEARS THE SONG THAT HE HATES? **(baka Ik-chan, its a good song DX)**

That is so sad. Well, back to the story, Ikuto, with his power of almighty smexy-ness, punched Tadase to, what, the ninja world?

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo-11 minutes later **(slow punch o.o) **-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tadase screamed.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled the 'god's name.

"Yes my mistress?" A smirk.

"Come here."

Their faces were 4 centimeters when...

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom,_

_nom nom nom nom nom nom nom,_

_nom nom nom nom no-  
_

There goes Amu's phone."Yes mom?" She said.

_"My little raven! OZ MESH GODS!" _Her dad yelled.

"...Dad...? Why do you have mom's phone?"

_"She got hit by a girl who was thrown in here, and who has pink eyes and blonde hair!"_

"I'll be there."...Ikuto backed away from Amu a little.

"Ikuto," her "sweet" voice said, "do you know anything...?"

"...I sent that 'girl', as your father addresses him- i mean her, there."

"Ikuto." Another voice called. It was none other than Gozen (a.k.a. Hikaru) saying this, with something covering him. Creepy, he wants no one to see his face. Back to the point, Ikuto turned around to see Hikaru in a...bunny suit? Is all hell braking loose? That's all Ikuto could think.

And yes, that Is what I think too, Ikuto. Still, we have to keep going on with the story for our readers, so chop chop, read your script!

So, Amu said, "Aww, Hika-chan, (Ouran, :D) you're so cute! Ikuto, can we bring him along, can we can we?" Amu asked, giving Ikuto the puppy eyes and wiggling Hikaru around. He sighed, why did all this crap start in the first freaking place? It reminds him when he was playing Modern Warfare 2, when that guy was like, "The Russians outnumber us, Sh*ts falling from the sky-" and he forgot the rest after that.

"Fine," the moo (because cats go moo!) person said. "Yay!" Amu cheered, fist bumping into the air.

-And so, One whole hour of 'torture' has gone-

Ikuto had second thoughts about Hikaru there. Maybe it would make him realize that he would be a good father if he and Amu ever made-

Bad Ikuto, bad! No pervy thoughts, this is supposed to be rated T! Someone then came to pick Hikaru up, and he was soon gone. "That was great, wasn't it?" Amu smiled at him. He caressed her cheek, and said, "Yeah, it was."

* * *

The end! I have to post this up, it has almost been a year since i have promised this xD. So, adieu, and please review!


End file.
